


Сказка о ненависти

by Tykki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, А то бы Блэка я била гораздо сильнее, Написано до выхода 5й и тем более 7й книг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Написано в районе 2002 года, ни 5й, ни 7й книг ничто не предвещало.Соответственно, попытка придумать героям хэппи-энд, ещё не зная, как тебе потом будет хотеться переломать одному из них все кости =)(нет, не Снэйпу)





	Сказка о ненависти

Я довольно долго не видел Хогварц. Когда я был здесь последний раз, он… походил на карту Таро, Башню. Только не на саму карту, а на тот пейзаж, что наблюдался бы на ней этак через часик после удара молнией.

Хогварц. Я приехал сюда проведать крестника. И не думал, что на меня обрушится столько воспоминаний.

Рогалис и Лилия, Луни, даже Червехвост. Последнего я презираю и после его смерти, но готов его отпустить. Чтобы он не возвращался.

С другими не так. Не могу их оставить в прошлом, просто не могу. Особенно – Луни. Слишком свежая рана. А как забыть Джима с Лили? Если бы даже хотел – один взгляд на лицо Гарри даёт понять, что подобные усилия бесполезны.

Сейчас это называют Двадцативосьмидневной Битвой. Вдумайтесь – полный лунный месяц. Битва на уничтожение. Тяжелейшие потери с обеих сторон. До сих пор не верится, что победили – мы.

Альбус Дамблдор – это другая рана, которая долго ещё не закроется.

И всё-таки мы победили. Мерлин, победили. Вот этого точно забывать нельзя. Даже если иногда просто не понимаешь смысла слова.

К счастью, я исключение, а не правило. Понеси меня нелёгкая высказывать своё мнение публично, меня бы… да нет, не арестовали, ничего такого. Просто ласково погладили бы по голове, объяснили, что я переутомился, и вообще нельзя не принимать во внимание почти двенадцать лет "сами-знаете-где", и т.д., и т.п., и совсем скоро моим постоянным местом жительства стала бы палата в Святом Мунго.

Возможно, оно было бы и лучше. Но у меня ещё остались обязанности крёстного. Вряд ли Гарри мечтает проводить каникулы, а вскоре отпуск, психа по диагнозу навещая.

Мерлин, но что мне-то делать? Когда-то Лилия мне пыталась рассказать, а потом я у Гермионы книжку эту увидел и прочесть взял – "Прощай, оружие", одного магловского кумира (если не ошибаюсь). Честно – не понравилось. Но там во вступительной статье повторялось кое-что из слов Лилии.

Потерянное поколение.

Мы взрослели в самый пик Правления Ужаса. Мой школьный выпуск: почти весь Гриффиндор ушёл в Авроры, почти весь Слизерин – во Вкушающие Смерть.

Похоже, в конечном счёте все мы ушли в расход. Когда первый раз прервалась власть Того-Кто-Не-Должен-Быть-Помянут, я в Азкабане обрёл новую цель, но после этих двадцати восьми дней всё-таки наконец узнал, что значит – пустая жизнь.

Нас сотворило Правление Ужаса. Боролись мы с ним или поддерживали – но всё наше поколение было его созданиями. Мы не знали ничего иного.

И без Тёмного Властелина мы потеряли себя.

Так что теперь всего и осталось, что вспоминать да исчеркивать, как я сейчас, пером пергамент в бесплодной попытке чего-то достичь.

Хогварц неминуемо заставил меня вспомнить ещё об одном человеке. Которому сейчас – только сейчас, только уже пройдя последнюю битву – я благодарен в чём-то не меньше, чем Луни или Гарри.

Я же сказал уже, что я урод и псих! Сами посидите столько в Азкабане – и тоже будете по выходу не хуже дементоров цепляться за обращённые на вас чувства.

Ремус подарил мне дружбу, память о более счастливых для нас обоих днях.

Гарри подарил мне любовь сына, которого у меня никогда не рождалось, и сомнительно, что родится.

Альбус подарил мне заботу, дал ощущение собственной нужности и важности.

(А вот дальше – моё отличие от дементоров. Они питаются счастливыми эмоциями. Мне для жизни хватает сильных).

Снэйп вернул мне удовольствие ненавидеть и при этом знать, что тебя с тем же жаром ненавидят в ответ.

Потерянное или нет, мы – поколение постоянной войны. И друзья, и враги необходимы, как воздух. Если кого-то из них нет, нет и внутреннего равновесия.

Мерлин, экими умными словами-то разбрасываюсь. Не забыть потом сжечь этот пергамент: прочтёт ведь кто-нибудь, и всё – репутация Сириуса Блэка погублена на века.

Я говорил о Снэйпе, кажется. Ну ладно, если совсем честно, я и затеял-то сегодня свои писательские труды, чтобы о нём сказать. Его мало вспоминают, что, учитывая характер его прошлой деятельности, не так удивительно, но свой орден Мерлина за двадцать восемь дней он тоже получил.

Предположительно – посмертно.

Вообще-то, его тела никто не видел. Официально он числится пропавшим без вести.

Многие числились. Некоторые уже не числятся. Только из этих некоторых живы оказались единицы.

Ну да, мы друг друга ненавидели. Он в школе сам напрашивался, так что заслужил. И вообще – со всеми этими речами о Тёмных искусствах у него ещё с Хогварц-экспресса перед первым годом на лбу написано было: "Вкушающий Смерть". В слизеринстве тем более сомневаться не приходилось.

Н-да, большинство гриффиндорско-слизеринских тех дней друг другу пакостей сейчас бы в разряд преступлений не попало только из-за нашего несовершеннолетия. Правда, теперь планка совершеннолетия понижена; но и поступочки ныне по сравнению с нашими – шалости. Гарри говорит, что по сравнению с их – тоже. Ладно, пусть: может, оно и к лучшему, что теперь всё по-другому.

Не могу вот только себе найти места в этом новом мире. Не в социальном плане. В плане души, наверное.

Эта битва была очень долгой. Шутка ли – непрерывно держаться целый лунный месяц. Я вступал и выходил трижды: первый раз – Дамблдор отослал с сообщением, третий раз – из-за того, что битва кончилась.

Второй раз я был ранен и пять бесконечных дней провалялся на попечении Поппи Помфри. Снэйп попал в больничное крыло Хогварца на два дня позже меня.

Битва вызревала не год и не два. И всё это время мы со Снэйпом работали на одной стороне, что совершенно не мешало нам активно демонстрировать друг другу свою ненависть. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но сейчас мне кажется, что ему это было необходимо не меньше моего.

Как наяву слышу ехидное хмыканье. Не-ет, ты меня этим сейчас не проймёшь, Снэйп. Изменился не только мир, но и я. Да! Вот взял и изменился! Да, в Азкабане не менялся так, как за этот лунный месяц! Да, могу я измениться! Да заткнись ты!!..

…М-да, язва ты, Снэйп, даже как воспоминание. [На полях задумчиво вырисована рожица с высунутым языком.] А мне, смотрю, седина не помогла набраться мудрости твою язвительность игнорировать.

Я когда тогда на себя в зеркало глянул – сам себя не узнал. Лунный месяц оставил меня абсолютно белым, без единого чёрного пятнышка в шевелюре. Забавно, я теперь противоречу собственной фамилии.

Впрочем, когда мы последний раз виделись, оба ещё были чернявые. Я хромал на обе задние ла… на обе ноги, и бешено рвался обратно, в продолжающийся бой. Снэйп валялся в горячке от множественных средней тяжести ранений и пары неотражённых заклятий. Он входил в число тяжёлых лежачих, часть заботы о которых мне, как относительно почти здоровому ходячему, передала Помфри. То есть я должен был давать им вовремя необходимые снадобья и хромать за ближайшим специалистом, если их состояние ухудшится. С одной стороны, хоть было, чем заняться, с другой – очень хотелось тогда всех их перетравить и сбежать туда, к Гарри и Дамблдору, которые не покидали поле боя все эти двадцать восемь дней.

Но эти негативные порывы я в себе подавлял, помогал примерно (рабочих рук и так не хватало катастрофически), а свободное время проводил, напряжённо глядя в окно, ежесекундно ожидая зелёной вспышки на полнеба. В итоге обычно приходила Помфри и гнала меня спать, угрожая напоить снотворным в таком количестве, чтобы неделю не очнулся. Только перспектива проспать целую неделю и заставляла меня подчиниться.

Снэйп пришёл в сознание быстро, узнал меня уже во второй раз, когда я его микстурой поил. Сказать ничего не сказал, но по глазам всё было понятно.

\- И тебе того же, - хмуро кивнул я.

Он не ответил. И позже со мной тоже не заговаривал. Один раз спросил Помфри, как она мне доверила приближаться к больным. Не помню, что там ему проворчала ведьма.

Ночной обход тоже был частью моих обязанностей (Помфри говорила, что всё равно я без дела всю ночь по крылу шатаюсь). Тяжёлых я проверял в последнюю очередь, Снэйпа в том числе. На вторую его ночь в больничном крыле, когда я наклонился над кроватью слизеринца, оттуда вдруг вылетела рука и потянула меня вниз.

Откровенно говоря, меня застигли врасплох. И когда я наконец подобрал челюсть, оказалось, что я уже лежу на кровати, и в плечо мне утыкается лоб хрипло дышащего Снэйпа. Не считая этого и всё ещё стиснутой на моей мантии руки, больше он никак меня не касался, но я без труда чувствовал исходящее от его тела лихорадочное тепло.

Интересно, он знал? Что человеческое тепло – тоже моя уязвимая точка, такая же, если не сильнее, как и эмоции.

Я как раз незадолго до Лунного Месяца говорил об этом с Дамблдором. То есть, говорил больше он, всё ему, как всегда, известно было. Дамблдор сказал, что после столь долгого общения с дементорами это нормально, жажда чужого тепла – своего рода Азкабанский синдром, и он пройдёт.

Когда-нибудь.

...Теперь и в самом деле проходит. Теперь, после нашей последней битвы, у нас другие синдромы.

А тогда я так и заснул рядом со Снэйпом. До утра умудрился не шевельнуться даже во сне, так что, когда меня Помфри разбудила, проснулся полностью онемевшим. Вечером меня наконец выпустили из больничного крыла, а Снэйп лежал там ещё дня три, потом тоже вернулся – до конца этого лунного месяца.

Ну а потом, как я уже сказал, его не нашли ни живым, ни мёртвым.

Луни мне перед битвой посоветовал со Снэйпом если не помириться, то хотя бы нормально поговорить. Сам он поговорил. Разговора не пересказывал. Луни вообще постарался не оставить после себя долгов ни материальных, ни моральных. Но Луни человек исключительный.

И очень не похожий на меня. Мне наша со Снэйпом ненависть грела душу. Приятно было знать, что где-то тебя ждут – не только давний друг, но и давний враг. Ненависть важна, как нечто в этом мире для тебя неизменное, и причины и кое-какие поступки имеют не такое уж большое значение...

Ладно, ладно, ладно, может, Луни что-то говорил верно. Может, я не всегда был стопроцентно прав.

Короче говоря, Мерлин тебя побери и не возвращай, Снэйп, но, возможно...   
возможновшестнадцатьлетясделалпаруглупостейинестоилотебяпосылать  
тогдавШумныйШалманхотятысовершенноточноэтогозаслуживалноубивать  
ятебянесобиралсяпростонеподумалдавсёравнотысамвиноватменьшерыскать  
вокругнаснадобылонудаладноизвини!

Вот. Я извинился. Доволен теперь? Предупреждаю сразу, больше ты ничего подобного никогда в жизни от меня не услышишь!

Если, впрочем, ты ещё жив.

Хотя нет, что это я – конечно, ты жив, мерзавцы вроде тебя имеют тенденцию переживать всех вокруг. Не знаю только, где тебя носит все эти месяцы.

Вообще, коли ты и правда жив – возвращайся. Старых знакомых у меня немного осталось, ровесников из них ещё меньше. Новое поколение – они всё-таки новое поколение, они другие. Я им не так нужен, как кажется.

Дьявол, Снэйп, ты теперь можешь умереть счастливым: добился от Блэка извинения и просьбы вернуться. Чего тебе ещё?!

...Так, ну что, мне теперь в своей комнате нормально посидеть нельзя, чтоб у двери никто не орал? Что там у них случилось?..

В последующие дни множество газет волшебного мира пестрело статьями и заметками (кое-какие газеты даже вынесли это в передовицы) о "чудесном возвращении" героя Двадцативосьмидневной Битвы, кавалера Ордена Мерлина первой степени, профессора Северуса Снэйпа. Упомянутый профессор найден был в одном из коридоров Хогварца и перенесён в больничное крыло, где и пребывал в настоящий момент в коматозном состоянии. Средства массовой информации наперебой обсуждали, каким образом Мастер Зелий очутился в по-прежнему закрытом для аппарирования Хогварце; где находился в течение всех прошедших со дня окончания Битвы месяцев; чем вызвана кома и сколько она продлится; не провокация ли всё это недобитых Тёмных, которым забыли сообщить, что они проиграли. В одной газетёнке среднего пошиба упомянули также, что одновременно в больничное крыло доставлен был гость Хогварца (и тоже герой Битвы) Сириус Блэк, с приступом истерического хохота в настолько тяжёлой форме, что, несомненно, вызван приступ был проклятьем. Впрочем, от осмотра мистер Блэк отказался, но после некоторых уговоров согласился принять что-нибудь успокаивающее и ненадолго остаться в больничном крыле.

Автор этой статьи был вызван к редактору и поимел с ним беседу о том, что относится, а что не относится к интересующим читателя темам. Слово за слово – и репортёр хлопнул дверью; побродил потом по изданиям и в конце концов осел в тогда ещё неизвестном журнале, через некоторое время прославившимся тем, что объявил начало кампании за легализацию в волшебном обществе однополых браков. Правда, это всё отношения к данной истории уже не имеет.

Первыми словами Снэйпа по выходе из комы стали:

\- Блэк, немедленно прими это успокоительное, или я встану и сам тебя заткну.

После чего самый обсуждаемый в эту секунду в СМИ человек демонстративно отвернулся.

Подавляя ещё рвущийся хохот, седой анимаг проглотил зелье и на протяжении нескольких минут постарался дышать ровно и глубоко.

\- Я успокоился, - на всякий случай прикусив изнутри щёку, сообщил он.

\- Безумно за тебя рад, - пробурчали в ответ.

\- Снэйп. Ты веришь в силу Слова?

\- Ты никогда не задумывался, из чего состоят заклинания?

\- Я не об этом.

\- Я слишком устал, чтобы выслушивать твои дебилизмы.

Долгий-долгий вздох, за время которого вполне можно успеть не торопясь так досчитать до десяти и обратно.

\- Я лягу?

\- Это твоё личное дело.

\- В смысле – рядом?

Пауза.

\- Это твоё личное дело.

Пауза.

\- Тогда я лягу.

Пауза.

\- Впрочем, грелка в постель – это даже приятно.

\- А руку тебе не сломать?


End file.
